


Hiding

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Destiel porn. For a person, they know who they are, they wanted smut they got it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Dean heard the door to the bunker slam shut as Sam left to meet the girl he met online. Dean figured he had a few hours so he made his way to Cas' room. They had been dating in secret for about 5 months now and Sam left them alone so rarely their time alone was often NSFW. 

"Hey babe. Sammy just left." Dean murmured as he entered. Cas turned to him with a bright smile on his face. Dean stripped his shirt as he walked towards Cas, the latter bit his lip at the sight of Dean's toned abs and firm chest. Dean smirked at the former angel and gently stroked his hand through Cas' thick black hair, the smaller man looked up at Dean with big blue eyes, others would perceive this to be an innocent look but Dean knew otherwise. Dean leant down and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Cas' lips before pulling away to look at the blue galaxies that were Cas' eyes, however the former angel was impatient, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and tugged the hunter back to his lips. Dean snuck his hand under Cas' shirt, while leaning on the other, and gently squeezed his waist. Cas gasped at the pressure and Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, Cas moaned lowly into Dean's mouth as he fought for dominance in his own mouth. When Dean pulled back for breath, he pulled Cas' shirt off and threw it across the room. He laid the angel down then straddled his hips, leaning forward on his forearms so he could mouth his way to Cas' neck. It didn't take long for Dean to find Cas' sweet spot and when he did, it sent sparks flying through Cas' body and the new human moaned loudly. Dean huffed a laugh and slowly made his way down Cas' torso, only stopping briefly to gently lick over the hard nubs of Cas' nipples then continuing down towards where both Cas and Dean wanted Dean to be. With a seductive smirk, Dean slowly unbuttoned Cas' pants and pulled both pants and boxers down, only 'accidentally' brushing his hand over Cas' dick. Cas scowled down at Dean as he discarded of Cas' pants and boxers but the scowl soon morphed into pure bliss as Dean wrapped his lips around Cas' dick, he sucked the head gently and flicked his tongue over his slit before hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his gag reflex, so he could take in the whole of Cas' member. Cas' head flung back into the pillow as he felt his dick hit the back of Dean's throat, as a loud moan erupted from deep in Cas' chest, his hands clenched in Dean's short, blonde hair. Dean chuckled slightly at Cas' reaction, Cas' felt the vibrations and clenched his hands tighter. Dean pulled off with a pop and smiled down at his boyfriend, he maintained eye contact as he slowly pulled off his pants and boxers. After having thrown them haphazardly across the room, Dean leant back over Cas to kiss him sensually while he slowly thrust down on the other, rubbing their dicks together in a frustratingly amazing way. Both moaned into the kiss, Cas' hands splayed on Dean's chest. "Mmm so reactive." Dean whispered in a husky voice while reaching into the bedside table to grab the lube. Cas heard the click of he cap popping opened and shivered in anticipation. Dean poured some on his fingers then tossed the bottle on the bed, Dean trailed his hand down Cas' thigh just to hear Cas whine for it, he circled the ring of muscle a few times to get Ca relaxed before slipping his middle finger into Cas' waiting hole. Cas let out a long moan and Dean groaned at the feeling of Cas clenching around his fingers, he couldn't wait for that pressure to be surrounding his dick. Dean managed to slip two more fingers in while he distracted Cas by nipping and sucking on his ear lobe, when Cas noticed the stretch he let out a surprised but pleasured shout. "You think you're ready?" Cas nodded breathlessly. Dean smiled and retracted his fingers. Cas whined at the empty feeling but that was replaced by a high pitched squeak as Dean pushed in slowly, Cas scratched his blunt nails down Dean's muscled back, trying to ground himself as inch by inch Dean filled him up more. When Dean was balls deep in Cas, he looked down at the former angel and he waited for a second for Cas' to get used to the wide girth. Only a second later Cas nodded. Dean leant on his hands either side of Cas' head and pressed their foreheads together before he pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. Hard. Cas' brain short circuited and he locked his ankles behind Dean, allowing the hunter to plow into Cas deeper. Dean pressed their lips together in a messy kiss as he repeatedly thrust into Cas' tight hole. Cas shouted Dean's name as he came hard over their chests. Seeing Cas cum so hard, Dean leant back so he was kneeling and thrust hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. Dean came hard, collapsing as the sheer force. He lazily threw his hand over the side of the bed to grab the conveniently place shirt so he could wipe themselves down before throwing back on the floor. Dean looked at the time with hooded eyes, they still had an hour or so. They got themselves comfy in the centre of the bed, Dean reached down and pulled the sheet over them then they both fell into a happy slumber. And if Sam came home and found them curled up in Cas' bed together, he didn't say anything. They'd tell him in their own time.


End file.
